disney_socialfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Social Wiki:Manual of Style
This is a manual of style and a guide for the general layout of articles in the Disney Social Wiki. For more information, take a look at our layout and category guides. If you still don't understand or have some problems with these rules, feel free to contact an administrator. Grammar rules *Do not capitalize words in mid-sentence, unless they are proper nouns. Proper nouns are usually names, places or species. Nouns however, must not be capitalized. Capitalizing every single word in a sentence can be irritating for other uses, so please refrain from it. *Please leave a space after any punctuation used in sentences - however, spaces cannot be placed after opening quotation marks and opening apostrophes. *Punctuations must be placed both before and after any quotation marks. *Do not add spaces before punctuation signs. *Don't use netspeak or any similar slang and avoid abbreviations in articles. We are compiling a professional resource for the Disney fans. *Keep your writing around a 6th grade reading level. You don't need to fill it with big words just to make it sound smarter, especially if you're not certain how the word should be used. *Use correct punctuation. This includes commas, periods, quotation marks, and apostrophes. *Know the difference between homophones: there, their, and they're; here and hear; it's and its; who's and whose. Editing style *Always title a page by its actual name. This also includes the use of capitalization in titles. *Words must always be correctly capitalized. Words cannot be capitalized in mid-sentence, unless they are proper nouns (such as names of people, places or species). *Please refrain from using all-capital letters or (CAPS) in mainspace articles. It will be considered as spam, and may put off the reader. It is also not maintaining a neutral point of view for the article. Although you might write everything in caps only if it is a quote or a name. *Please refrain from using text-affecting wikicode in mainspace articles. Such examples would be like highlighters or "big" text. This is informal and also creates a biased point of view for the article. Please keep this to non-mainspace. *When editing an article, please only use American English. Since Disney is an American company, we'd prefer to use American English. So we should use color, not colour; favorite, not favourite; truck, not lorry etc. Images 'General' The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it's too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it's not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. If the description is good enough, then adding pictures won't be a necessity until later. 'Size and quality' Super-small pictures are acceptable for user icons only. If the gallery thumbnail is too large for the picture, the picture is too small, and cannot be used on the wiki. 'Fan art' Fan-made pictures are not allowed on articles. Pictures that are edited, have watermarks and/or borders on them, the colors look unusual etc. should not be on any kind of content pages. Although, you are allowed to use them in blog posts, user pages and threads. 'Screenshots' Screenshots are wanted and needed; however, there are some criteria. #Screenshots cannot have watermarks or labels. #Screenshots should not have borders on them, however this does not apply for userpage pictures. #Screenshots do not have to be of super fine quality; however, it must be clear what it's a screenshot of. The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. #If the picture is a replacement for another picture, please upload it to the same name by clicking 'upload a new version of this file' on the file page. #When uploading a screenshot, please use a filename that can describe the picture, something common; you can't name screenshots 'Screenshot 12.jpg' or something similar to that. Category:Policies Category:Manual of Style Category:Site administration